El mismo cielo
by Ktto Yura
Summary: La batalla contra Byakuran y sus aliados es inminente, el tiempo se escapa de las manos y los cabos sueltos deben resolverse a cualquier costo. GammaxGokudera (Pero en el fondo es 5927 y 5701)


No debería aclarar nada pero como hay gente débil de cerebro aquí va: No shippeo esto, pero me pareció interesante el tema luego de que ambos hablaran tan bonito de sus jefes durante su segunda batalla, esop.

KHR no es mío y blablá.

 **El mismo cielo**

La tensión nos estaba devorando con una lentitud desesperante, incluso antes de empezar con nuestro plan de ataque, la tensión se palpaba en cada rincón y el intentar relajarse era tan inútil como darse ánimos los unos a los otros.

Cada uno sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, a pesar de que no tuvimos tiempo suficiente para planear bien las cosas y menos para curar nuestras heridas. Cada movimiento por mínimo que fuese me destruía la espalda, sin embargo permanecía sin expresión en el rostro, esperando el momento de marcharnos a nuestro lugar de ataque, el sol había salido y la pelea contra Byakuran y sus hombres ya era un hecho.

Le dimos tiempo a Lal para que descansara un poco más, su condición era de las más críticas entre todos nosotros, por lo que me quedé a solas con Gamma para volver a repasar las instrucciones de nuestro ataque, no lo podría olvidar de ningún modo, pero quedarse en silencio era una verdadera tortura en un momento así.

-No eres tan diferente de tu versión de este tiempo.-Cambió de tema de un segundo a otro, descolocándome por completo.

-¿A qué vino eso?-Molesto, por supuesto. Ya me estaba hartando que me compararan a pesar de ser yo mismo, ¿acaso no era obvio que sería menos experimentado? Diez años no pasan en vano.

-Lo había escuchado antes, la temida mano derecha del décimo Vongola tiene esa fama no sólo por su fuerza, sino que sus sentimientos dejan claro que hará hasta lo imposible por proteger a su ser amado.-Traté de ocultar mi sonrojo pero era inútil, me estaba cubriendo incluso las orejas, podía sentirlas arder, ¿eso era lo que se hablaba de mí en el mundo de la mafia actual?-No me esperaba que ese amor lo tuvieses desde tan joven.

-¡C-cállate! ¡Lo que pase entre Juudaime y yo es cosa nuestra!-Me vi tentado a sacar mis dinamitas como hace mucho tiempo no hacía, pero mandar a volar a un aliado sería por lejos lo más imbécil que podría hacer ahora. Mi deber estaba totalmente claro.

-Ah, entonces es cosa de ambos, eres correspondido.-Sonrió con bastante melancolía, mezclada con nostalgia y una pizca de dulzura que creí imposible de ver en un sujeto como Gamma. Ya de por sí era extraño conversar de ese modo con quien fue mi oponente en dos duras batallas.

-Hmm…bueno, es más o menos eso.-Por supuesto que lo era, pero no estaba seguro de que opinaría Juudaime si llegaba y afirmaba con seguridad que somos pareja, así que preferí no dar nada por hecho y tratar de desviar el asunto.-¿No es acaso la misma situación que vives con Yuni?

De inmediato me arrepentí de decir eso, realmente se me escapó por la necesidad de soltar cualquier cosa. Pude notar el enorme cambio en el semblante del hombre de Giglio Nero, no supe si reflejaba angustia o culpa, algo entre esas dos cosas o quizás una sensación totalmente diferente que escapaba a las palabras, fue tanto que casi me disculpo.

-La princesa lo es todo para mí en este momento.-No me estaba mirando, sus ojos se perdieron en el cielo, pero incluso así pude sentir los destellos de seguridad y determinación que emanaban.-Amé con todas mis fuerzas a alguien, del mismo modo en que tú amas al décimo Vongola. Una persona por la cual hubiese dado mi vida, pero ni eso fue suficiente. No dejaré que vuelva a pasar, si no puedo salvarla la seguiré a donde vaya sin que me importe nada.-Tristemente, en unas horas más sabría lo que esas palabras significaban.-

-Gamma…-Sin darme cuenta, me quedé con la boca entreabierta por la impresión, toda su aura parecía incluso más poderosa y firme que las llamas de la última voluntad.

-He fallado por falta de tiempo, hay muchas cosas pendientes y es poco lo que puedo hacer, así que necesito pedirte algo.-Por mi condición había permanecido sentado todo el tiempo, él caminó hacia mí, se agachó y luego de atontarme con una profunda mirada, terminó de acortar la distancia entre nosotros.-Por favor, si ves a la princesa Yuni antes que yo, entrégale esto de mi parte.

Con suma delicadeza, Gamma me besó.

Dejé de sentir la ansiedad y presión por la situación tan crítica que vivíamos, no podía escuchar nada y claro, mucho menos decir algo. Nuestros labios permanecieron unidos por algunos segundos que se hicieron eternos, hasta que él mismo se alejó con total calma, como si nada extraño hubiese pasado.

-Cuento contigo.-Otra vez esa abrumadora determinación.-No olvides estas experiencias, conviértete en un hombre fuerte y defiende a tu persona valiosa con todo ese amor.

Aterrizando nuevamente en el mundo real, vi aparecer a Lal, lista para dirigirnos a nuestro puesto designado. Traté de no quedarme en silencio y disimular lo más que pude, pero todos mis intentos me hacían ver más sospechoso, no entendía como ese tipo podía actuar como si nada y ser tan natural.

Lo entendí años más tarde, sus palabras se repitieron en mi cabeza en reiteradas ocasiones donde tuve que arriesgarme para proteger a Juudaime. Si bien al principio lo malinterpreté, finalmente entendí que ese beso era para transmitirme todo el amor y devoción que sentía por su jefa, el mismo que yo guardo en el corazón para el mío. No éramos tan diferentes, a pesar de todo.

Sólo hubo un tema que perturbó mi conciencia, y es que nunca pude entregar ese recado. En su lugar, me dediqué con aún más fuerza a la misión que Gamma realizaba: Cuidar a mi jefe y darlo todo por él, en su nombre, por mi honor y por amor.

Fin


End file.
